


憂

by Outuo



Category: Zero | Fatal Frame, Zero: Shisei no Koe | Fatal Frame III: The Tormented, 零 濡鴉ノ巫女 | Fatal Frame: Maiden of Black Water
Genre: F/F, Incest, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25973260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outuo/pseuds/Outuo
Summary: 五歲時被黑澤怜收養的「我」，在心中將養母稱呼為「爸爸」。十六歲時，兩名陌生人突如其來入住家中，分別是爸爸以前的助手雛咲深紅，及她的女兒雛咲深羽，然而「我」對她們一無所知。爸爸看起來與她們關係匪淺，卻並不肯向「我」多加解釋。
Relationships: Asou Yuu/Kurosawa Rei, Hinasaki Miku/Kurosawa Rei, Hinasaki Miu & Kurosawa Rei, Kurosawa Rei/Original Character(s)





	憂

**Author's Note:**

> 配對主要是怜與養女，但背景依然是怜深紅、怜深羽和優雨怜。詳細設定還請參考我的其餘零系列同人文。  
> 以養女作第一人稱敘述。

瑪瑙對著空飼料碗發出傷心賭氣的叫聲，落地窗邊的深羽さん就走來抱起了它。我不禁認為那畫面有點兒滑稽，因為瑪瑙是只圓胖的虎斑橘貓，而深羽胖的身材很纖細，還比我矮一些。胖貓咪在她懷抱裡引起更難負荷了。

我心裡正覺得逗趣，因見到深羽さん四下環顧而恍然驚醒，趕忙上前打理飼料碗。家裡本來只有我和爸爸在，兩人並沒特地分工由誰照顧貓，但也不曾忽略了它，可是這樣的默契卻在雛咲さん和深羽さん居住後動搖了。

瑪瑙看見滿滿的飼料碗，總算愜意意了，一下竄回地上。

“謝謝……”我猶疑著開口。

深羽さん搖頭。「是我們打擾了，請讓我做點雜事。」

我立刻要說些客氣話，到嘴邊卻又一片默然。

我不曉得發生了什麼，只能安靜待在她身邊，按照習慣的那樣把自己縮小成人偶似的東西，感受著，忍受著。二手煙和酒的氣味裡，沾著不熟悉的焦躁，單憑夏夜涼風無法吹散。直到八月，爸爸鬆口了，我才終於得雛咲深紅さん和雛咲深羽さん的存在，據稱是她們在牽動爸爸的心。

說“曉得”實在過度輕描淡寫。爸爸只告訴我雛咲さん在幾年前是她的助手，最近終於從很遠的地方回來了，十七歲的深羽さん則是她的女兒。然而無論怎麼看，理應三十多歲的雛咲さん看起來只有二十出頭，就算說是整容所致也未免有些牽強。不解釋情由是爸爸一貫的作風，我什麼也沒能追問。九月底，那兩個居住家中。爸爸風一樣收拾了工作室裡的畫架雜物，空出來面對她們的寢室。既如此，還這麼告訴我：“妳的房間以前是深紅的地方”。

工作室是爸爸的聖域。那里至今依然放著麻生優雨さん的遺物，就像爸爸無名指上絕不取下的那隻婚戒一樣，不能任意移動。雖說並非完全不許我進出，但也……我不停揣測，慌亂無助。

我很滿足和爸爸兩人一起的生活。偶爾雖會想著「若有兄弟姊妹如何呢」，也終歸只是消遣一樣的想法，幼年時代在育幼機構度過的日子足夠戳破那天真的幻想。就這樣，日子已跨入十月。我作為爸爸的養女，從五歲一直到十六歲的現在，沒有一天不悄悄凝視爸爸生活，所以還算明白。她注視雛咲さん的方式，意味著對方可以是我「養母」一類的人物，而深羽さん-我無法斷定，因為爸爸望她的方式太複雜了，想看而不敢看似地，隱忍著似地。或許可以說是我的義姊吧。

「憂（うれい）さん。」

在我沉默不語的時候，深羽さん已經回到落地窗前，竟忽然喊了我。打從最初見面，我就很怕她，但眼下爸爸與雛咲さん都不在家，我像是這間宅邸裡唯一剩下的支柱般，沒有走開的理由，只能強忍著不安應聲。

「碰觸他人，就能看見對方的思緒。憂さん相信世界上有這樣的事嗎？」

「……我可能、不太明白您的意思？……」

深羽さん像是因為我的魯鈍而微笑了。「沒什麼，以前讀的小說裡的設計罷了。」

我不擅長與人相處，在學校必須拚命掩飾懦弱的一面才能保護自己不被欺負。——對方是演過電視劇的明星，又該怎麼辦呢？我正面對的人，是在綜藝節目上能嘩啦一下炒熱氣氛的演藝新星。雛咲深羽擁有與平凡無緣的容貌和氣質，就連沉默時都靈巧自適。我看向瑪瑙，想著爸爸望深羽さん時的眼神。

「……是什麼小說，我可以知道嗎？」

「在網路上讀的，名字記不清了，是恐怖小說。」

「……被碰了手就會洩漏心思，大概確實很恐怖吧？」

深羽さん又微笑了。我不討厭她的笑容，因為真的很美麗，但一想到那也許是嘲諷，就怎樣也無所適從。

「反過來的情況不恐怖嗎？」她又問，同時拉上窗簾。也許是明星的習慣吧，雖然宅邸外有圍牆。

「反過來？……」

「對於看見的一方來說。」

「……如果是不想知道太多的人，可能也很恐怖。」我不自禁躲開視線，蹲下來撫摸瑪瑙。吃飽後的瑪瑙通常願意體貼我，不大會逃開。

「對於想知道更多的人來說，就不恐怖了吧？」她進而問。

我說不了話，要等到回過神，才知道自己在發抖。那當下意識到自己多嘴了，被看穿了，「渴望知道爸爸的所有秘密」，長久以來的願望就這樣被相處不到半個月的陌生人知道了。不，其實是早已看穿，但留到現在才動手開刀吧？

光線稀薄。瑪瑙跑走了，我強忍眼淚望著牠的尾巴遠去。深羽さん為我抽來一張面紙。並非遞來面紙盒，而是直接拾起柔軟的面紙，指著額頭般飄晃到眼前。接？不接？我終究伸手接下，囁嚅道謝。就這樣，我們的階級關係益發鞏固。

＊

「憂さん，如果願意讓我打掃妳的房間，告訴我一聲就好。」

我在二樓不期然和雛咲さん相遇。她剛從工作室、不，已經是她和深羽さん的房間了。她剛從那兒走出來，手上拎著新購入的吸塵器，對重量無所感覺似地輕鬆微笑。我一下子迷糊了，也弄不清楚願意還是不願意，愣在那兒。自從長到九歲，搬出爸爸的房間，不再與她同睡之後，向來只能靠自己打掃。不如說是爸爸也不太擅長這些事情，因此我負責的家務隨年紀漸長而愈發地多——直到雛咲さん入住之後，將這些一手包辦了。

這可能就是我會與她當面碰上的原因吧。星期六的下午，是本來該分配給家務的時光，我卻只能發著慌，從房裡閒逛出來。爸爸與深羽さん都不在家，否則她們都會黏住雛咲さん要求她休息的……

「……那個，怜さん有叮囑您別太勞累的、吧？」

「是的，不過只是在許可範圍內活動身體而已呀。」雛咲さん左右望了一下走廊：「屋子本來就很乾淨，除了優雨さん房間的炭灰多了點外，其他並不需要多做什麼。」

聽她這麼說，我還是不自禁高興起來了。「聽說我的房間以前是您在使用的……因為很凌亂，一直不敢讓您看見。剛才正好收拾了一下，不介意的話，現在進來看看好嗎？」

雛咲さん很高興似地向我道謝，喜悅之情從有所節制的表情裡溢了出來。這令我備感榮幸，一瞬間似乎能體會爸爸對這名女性另眼相待的心情。我深呼吸，打開房門。

「啊……很有秩序呢。」雛咲さん走進我的房間，驚嘆道。

不是騙人的吧？虛榮感膨脹著，我別開臉遮掩。「因為才剛收拾過，平常就不是這樣了……」說著，帶對方走動觀看。

對我而言，這裡原本是雜物間，小時竟從沒懷疑為什麼會有桌椅床舖。把這兒打掃成我的房間那陣子，爸爸每天都繃著臉搬雜物。她取來梯子，打開天花板通往閣樓，重的東西就自己一件一件拖拉上去，輕的由我在下面遞交。我記得雜物堆裡有好多可愛的手作小物，當下很想出聲討要，只是爸爸的表情真的太陰沉了，聲音也很冷硬，因此我只敢默默做事。不過，房間整個清理乾淨後，她買了家庭號的冰淇淋桶回來，說「全部都給妳」，讓我盡情地吃，自己在旁喝酒看著。「等吃完那天就一起去丟垃圾吧」這樣說完、難得笑了。

丟了些什麼已不記得。爸爸幫我組裝了新書架，現在分成文學區、漫畫區和實用區，也放了一些流行音樂的CD，喜歡的歌手是宇多田光。枕套棉被全是素面的，最喜歡黑色那一套，因為是爸爸買的。衣櫃裡的衣服若不是米色、褐色就是黑色。一到冷天必定會穿那件黑色連帽大外套，因為是爸爸送的生日禮物。……

「請問、和以前比起來，變動會很大嗎？」我脫口而出。

「傢俱都還在同樣的位置，不過氣氛稍微不一樣了。」雛咲さん歪頭回答。

氣氛？好在意……可是若再多問，恐怕勾動別人回憶。我緊張地觀察著雛咲さん的神態，同時想起深羽さん來。深羽さん一向很照顧母親，要是讓她察覺雛咲さん有任何不適，我……

「我們住進來後，各種事情都讓憂さん困擾了。」雛咲さん突然說。

我慌忙搖手。「不、不會的，您們來了以後，怜さん看起來很放心的樣子，我也覺得這樣很好！要是兩位在後面房間感覺擁擠，也可以考慮使用這個房間──」

雛咲さん輕觸我的手。「怎麼還會再做那樣的要求呢？不過要是深羽和憂さん的感情能好起來，請不要客氣盡情邀請她過來吧。如果妳們能一起在這個令人感覺安詳的房間裡好好相處，那樣的畫面光想像就覺得『啊、太好了』。」

「我會試試看的……」那種事情有可能發生嗎？我一面為了房間被稱讚而開心，一面又不免有些瑟縮。雖然爸爸說深羽さん已經中止了演藝活動，但她仍然算是名人。就算不提身分，我也不知道該怎麼和那樣嚴苛冷漠的人相處。不想再被她看穿更多事了。

雛咲さん輕握我的雙手。「憂さん不得不和突然出現的陌生人一起生活，各種困惑還得不到解答，很辛苦吧。雖然怜さん不希望讓妳知道太多，但如果有任何疑問，無論是什麼都可以，請直接問我，由我來回應。」

我垂下頭來。我自然明白爸爸長久以來有意隱瞞，所以也一直努力縮小自己，想變成不會思考的優秀人偶。既然都知道爸爸是那麼希望的了，還去觸犯封鎖線的話，不會傷害她嗎？

「……我知道了，非常感謝您的心意。」我更輕更輕地抽出手。

雛咲さん了然於心地微笑著。

「房間裡、怎麼說好呢……比起以前，空氣感覺更柔軟了。」她的手指滑過半空。「很適合包容什麼那樣。」

＊

我對爸爸的瞭解少得可憐，但現在將緊抱在懷中的、僅有的事物，拼命向面前的占卜師傾訴著。

「怜さん，全名是黑澤怜，一九六五年生，生日是十一月十八號，今年就滿四十一歲。天蠍座，O型血。曾經有未婚夫，是麻生優雨さん，很久以前由於車禍去世了。」

「怜さん抽菸，但口腔保健很好，會定期帶我一起去洗牙。髮質也很好，短髮，兩個月修剪一次，最近留長了綁成小馬尾，會軟軟地垂在肩膀上，很可愛。穿著方面……又高又瘦，品味很幹練，工作的時候就穿口袋多的工作襯衫、容易行動的黑色長褲。……到正式場合，例如去我的學校開會的時候，願意穿女性的衣服，但在家裡還是習慣穿很寬大的男裝，優雨さん的舊衣服之類……即、即使那樣還是很漂亮的人……」

說到這裡，我不安地觀察密花さん的表情，但她一臉專注，沒有表露不快，旁邊的不來方さん看起來也很鎮靜。我偷瞧左側座位的深羽さん一眼，這兩位似乎都如她所肯定的，是可以放心對話的人。我找回一點勇氣，繼續往下說：

「雖然她在諸如此類這些方面有一點奇特，偶爾遭到外人誤會，但其實是很善良的人。我小時候比現在更不受人待見，在育幼院和寄養家庭間來來回回，但是怜さん願意收養那樣的我。那時我五歲，話也不怎麼會說，見人就逃、沒有教養，是麻煩又討人厭的孩子吧。可是怜さん包容了這些，從來沒有打過我，就算會罵，也只是嚴格質問各種問題，讓我學習想事情的方法。」

對啊、明明怜さん不是完全不許我思考的。我一邊說，一邊如此意識到。

「雖然怜さん也有失去耐心的時候，因為我很愛哭，一哭起來就……但是她抽一根煙就會回來了。會摸我的頭，安慰我，抱住我直到我睡著，醒來再確認改正過錯的事。——我大概是因為這樣，才養成聞見二手菸就會冷靜下來的習性……」

「那樣不太健康。」不來方さん赫然插口，表情很認真。

密花さん嘆口氣，深羽さん則瞪著她不說話。我覺得她說的很有道理，可是不曉得怎麼回應，只好「是的」這樣應聲了。

「請不用在意，繼續吧。」密花さん轉回來對我微笑。

我感覺臉頰稍微有些熱，因為密花さん的容貌和爸爸有相似的部分。——就算兩人是遠親，但遠親可能相似到這種程度嗎？我不禁羨慕起來。

昨天晚上，深羽さん突然來敲門，一進房就直接說「明天我們一起出門」。她正在休學，而我在爸爸的默許下本來就是逃課慣犯，上學日鬧消失並不特別。即使如此，我很害怕她的邀約，因此雖然形勢強弱非常明確，還是掙扎著不肯立刻出聲答應。其實她根本不須等我回答，明天我自然而然不得不跟著她走。

「要帶妳去一間店。來這裡之前，我和媽媽就是在那裡借住。」她說，沒有表情。

「演藝明星」「店」「借住」這些要素拼在一起，太刺激想像力往不妙的方向去了。我感到好奇的同時，不知哪來的膽子問道：可以不去嗎？

「可以啊。」她微微一笑。「話說回來那間店的主人是怜さん的遠親。」

就這樣，現在我坐在這裡，面前放著一杯紅茶。黑澤密花さん是咖啡師、骨董鑑定士，也是占卜師，她說只要我在茶水面前傾訴，它就有可能通過茶葉的形狀回應我的迷惘。

「不好意思，突然間就、不曉得說什麼才好……」我訥訥道。

深羽さん撕下筆記紙，上面畫有一隻貓，揉爛成一團後扔向不來方さん、的臉。「繼續說怜さん的事就好。」

那隻貓是瑪瑙吧？畫功好得令我艷羨。自己剛才說到哪裡？想不起來了。

「……怜さん的本業是攝影師，副業算是畫家吧？平時畫畫靜物，偶爾也會畫瑪瑙和我。還出過素描作品集，主題是一間下著雪的神社和大宅院，受到了好評的樣子。……不過繪畫方面的活動通通是匿名的，這件事希望您們別說出去──……」

不來方さん精準接住紙團，將它攤開，正正經經推去皺痕，又放到簿本下壓平，動作一絲不苟，那神態使我認定她是個誠懇的人。我看得入迷了，又因為瑪瑙的畫有被保存下來而放心，好一會兒才意識到深羽さん在叫我。

「啊、對不起……」

「不來方的臉是還行吧。」深羽さん冷笑著瞥去一眼。「繼續說。」

臉……明星的標準果然不同尋常吧。我覺得不來方さん的長相已經相當出眾了，而且驚人的是，比起以女性化的詞彙形容她，不如說更適合男性化的、例如「英俊」「軒昂」這樣的詞。這部分倒和爸爸一樣。

「──我看過怜さん年輕時的照片，是和密花さん一樣優雅的美人，不過怜さん似乎更凜然一些……現在的話、不知道是不是優雨さん過世帶來的影響呢？又因為一個人收養了我？總之、現在給我很矛盾的感覺。好像比真正的年紀更蒼老虛弱，可是強健銳利的一面也很突出，無論體能上精神上都比男性更可靠的樣子。與此同時，既溫柔又冷淡，有暴躁易怒的一面，也有頹廢的生重病似的一面……總之，並不是說不優雅凜然了，但就像是經過洗禮般昇華成了別的樣貌吧，的確已經和照片裡的感覺非常不同了……」

我越說越感到混亂。這樣下去，不用深羽さん特地來看穿，我自己就主動讓人一覽無遺了。可是又有種感覺，似乎這樣反而樂得輕鬆。我求救似地望著密花さん。她唇下的痣讓我想起爸爸右眼角邊的淚痣，在這種相似性面前，我感到羞恥卻也安心。

「茶葉正在成形喔。」她收到求救訊號般輕聲說。

杯裡的茶葉還在緩緩旋轉。從漆黑的、羽絨般的碎葉上，我找不到任何意義。

「答案什麼時候才會出來？──我到底該不該去瞭解更多怜さん的事情……」

「不想繼續說了嗎？」深羽さん以指尖敲敲吧檯。「聽妳實際說出口才覺得真壯觀哪。」

好羞恥，又想哭了。密花さん為我添了一杯果汁，我趕緊捧起來遮住臉。

「在解讀占卜結果之前，憂さん自己怎麼想呢？」她溫柔地問。

「沒有特別的……」騙人。我聽見自己的心說。「──還是很困惑。」騙人，騙人，騙人。

「那就來看看結果吧。」深羽さん陡然說，靠過來直望杯底。她的手掌擦碰過我的，冷冷的體香使我怕得沁出些許淚水。

「為什麼是深羽さん來看？……」

「借住的日子裡學了。」她坐正回去。我見到密花さん苦笑著向我點頭，只好接受。

「那、結果還好嗎……？」

她露出微妙的、更大的笑容。「還好嗎？——不太好。」

我感到被重重一擊。「為、為什麼？」

「看吧，茶水已經靜止不動了，這是水流阻滯淤塞的意思，意味著貧乏和憂愁。茶葉連成一片，是根沉在水底的羽毛，不正是『飛鳥落羽』嗎？失去羽毛的鳥無法飛行。貧乏憂愁、失去重要的事物，怎麼會好呢？」

我的手不禁在臉邊握成拳頭，逼自己去看杯底。果然茶葉就如深羽さん所說的，形成了羽毛般的模樣，深深沉在水中。

「不該瞭解嗎……」我哽咽了。

密花さん剛握住我的手，深羽さん就又開口。

「相反吧。」她說。

我隔著薄薄的淚水凝視她的側臉。她往紙頁寫字——「憂」。

「失去了重要的事物，憂ちゃん很憂愁。」她反手抄起筆記本，將那紙大字對準我，以嘲弄的語氣說：「既然想變好，還不去找回來嗎？」

我在不知是震驚還是淚水所致的朦朧視野中，看見不來方さん將面紙盒遞給密花さん，密花さん又將它放到我面前。我抽了一張，卻不敢立刻就擦去淚水。七歲時，和爸爸一起到神社裡參拜，意識到抽中吉籤的時刻，也有著和現在相似的感覺。

＊

冬季開始不久，我就生病了。也不怎麼意外，自己的體質本來就對季節轉換過敏。小時候生病發燒，爸爸會丟下工作照顧我；但隨著我年紀漸長，變成了獨自在家休息、吃成藥睡覺，自己去看醫生之類，這些對大孩子來說很合理的處置方法。一個人感覺很寂寞，睡不著、病得痛苦時就裹在被窩裡哭，著急時間怎麼不快點過去。心想，爸爸還沒回來嗎？

「那個、我很習慣換季生病了，沒有關係的……」

趁吃退燒藥的時候，我坐起來向深紅さん搭話。今早被她發現嗓子沙啞、臉色不對之後，她就陪在房中，每次我淺眠醒來，都望見她坐在桌邊看書。

「現在還有些燙，等溫度降下來好不好？我在這裡會打擾到憂休息嗎？」

她摸我的額頭，用對待小孩子的語氣問。我雖然覺得羞恥，但就這樣被說服了，乖乖搖頭。不知何時深紅さん開始直呼我的名字，似乎是在深羽さん會叫我「憂ちゃん」嘲弄我後發生的。

好久沒有讓人這樣照顧，我一下就睡了過去。然而，再次醒來時，坐在桌邊的人卻是深羽さん。我嚇得叫出聲音。她慢吞吞地坐到床尾來，任憑我貼著床頭縮成一團。

「不是怜さん在這裡真是對不起。」她丟來成藥盒子。「不是我的媽媽在這裡也非常對不起。」

每次聽她用這種帶刺的語調說話，我都想哭，這次也噙著眼淚一邊吃藥。

「感覺很好吧？」她問。

我努力嚥下保溫杯裡的水。身體已經不怎麼發寒了。「發燒很難受……」

「是指被我媽媽照顧。」

「是的、深紅さん人很好……」

深羽さん哼笑著拍走我掌中的藥片紙屑。那瞬間，我又想起爸爸。她照顧病中的我時比平常更沉默，餵飯餵藥、幫忙洗澡之類，所有事情都靜靜地做。偶爾耐不住寂寞喊她，就會「嗯」一聲，摸摸我的背。

我抹著眼睛哭起來，哭出了聲音。

「有人照顧，哭什麼哭。」深羽さん冷冷說。

「可是、生病很寂寞啊！」我居然哭著反駁她：「好像連照顧自己的人也會變寂寞……」

她抱住兩臂扯著嘴角，看向濛亮的窗，好一會兒才轉回來。「如果有誰甘願寂寞，那不干妳的事。」

病沒兩天就好起來了。我和深紅さん、深羽さん的距離越來越近，不再總是躲在爸爸身邊。現在我會和深紅さん一起做飯，也會和深羽さん聊天。有一次她問我想不想要宇多田光的親筆簽名，指定贈送對象那樣的。我有一種「真的能透過她拿到吧？會欠下巨額人情債吧？」的恐怖預感，因此慎重道謝後拒絕了。

爸爸只要見到我和她們聊起來，就會找藉口走開。是默許我去瞭解更多了嗎？還是正在容忍呢？很難受嗎？生氣嗎？偶爾我會追上去，卻不曉得該說什麼，還得由她問些無關的事來解除僵硬的靜默。

「最近學校沒來電話了。情況還行吧？」例如這樣的。

「嗯、深羽さん教了我一些人際上的訣竅……」

但是提到深羽さん的話，爸爸的狀態就容易變糟糕。「那很好」，簡直是咬著牙說話般快速離開。提到深紅さん時雖然也曾這樣，但不比深羽さん的場合來得嚇人。

就在這個冬天，我知道深羽さん對爸爸來說是特殊的了。也知道最好別和深紅さん過於親近，那會影響深羽さん，使她身上的尖刺竄得更長。

──十二月末，約定一起商量什麼時候初詣的那個晚上，深紅さん、深羽さん和我準備了火鍋。爸爸九點才到家，看起來比平常疲憊。每年的這個時候，她總是會特別忙碌，因為從聖誕節到一月底都有相當多的活動需要攝影師。我拿著日程表幫忙核對，深紅さん為爸爸拿酒添菜，深羽さん慢條斯理吃著火鍋料，一面逗瑪瑙玩。氣氛不可思議地融洽，連爸爸也露出開朗中帶著一點困惑的淺笑。

這天不行、那天也不太好，能選的日子其實很少，馬上就擇定了。

「買新和服吧。」之後爸爸看著湯料說。我嚇了一跳，這話是對誰說的呢？她前年為我購入的那一套可不便宜。

「買給媽媽就好了，我沒想為難您。」深羽さん頭也不回道。

爸爸瞧了我一眼，沉默一會兒，還是開口：「井山家的那一套就不用再穿了。」

「我很早就不穿幸さん買的衣服了。現在穿的是自己買的，還很新。」

演藝明星的積蓄果然非同一般吧？我不禁忖度起來。爸爸的臉色再度變糟糕，很難受似地悶頭喝酒。等到深紅さん輕聲地、但鄭重地向她道謝，她才擺手應聲，又終於想起我似地望過來，搔著額頭沉吟。爸爸感覺難堪時會有這樣的小動作。

「憂也再買一套吧，又長大了。」

我早明白過來，爸爸想贈送新和服的對象不是自己，所以當她為了太晚想起我而難堪時，我也跟著感覺無地自容。但「又長大了」被她這樣一說，還是不禁感到羞恥、開心、寂寞混雜的奇怪喜悅。再想，此時直接回絕只會讓她更難堪，怎麼辦才好？爸爸不曾這樣為難我。忸怩一陣後，勉強想了推託之辭：「能不能等到成人式？想要在成人式穿新衣服。」

「當然好。」爸爸的目光這才柔和回來，一口一口喝乾啤酒。

那天晚上，爸爸喝醉了。以前也許是顧忌我，不大在家裡失態，難得的那幾次也是把自己關在房間，隔天躲著我清理。現在卻脹紅臉，當著三人趴在臂上。要輕輕晃她，才「幹什麼」粗暴地回答過來。

「再等一下可能會哭。」

深羽さん面無表情地說，也不知道是不是開玩笑。我心想不是全無可能，就連連搖晃爸爸，喊著：「怜さん，回房間睡好嗎？」

爸爸抬頭，迷迷茫茫看過來。「還不用……憂，爸爸去洗個澡，妳看著她們……」

她站起來，搖搖晃晃走了，留下滿臉赤熱的我與那兩人。

被聽到了，就那樣說出口了——「爸爸」，那是幼年的我不知為何執著使用的稱呼，她說怎麼教也改不過來，就還是放任我在只有兩人時這樣叫。近幾年我才越發覺得，也許爸爸自己也認為適合這樣、甚至想要這樣吧。說不定我是因為受到了她自己也不知道的某種暗示，才會堅持那樣喊她的吧。

才不想管社會的眼光。每個將她喊作爸爸的瞬間，我都非常幸福。就算深紅さん和深羽さん早已身在秘密之中，我卻也不想將這秘密分享給她們。那是只屬於我和爸爸的東西。

桌對面傳來深紅さん收拾碗筷的聲音。我一手擋著臉，說「有點危險所以過去看看」就追進走廊。

從浴室傳來淅瀝水聲。我敲了門，拉門卻滑開縫隙，竟沒關好鎖上。忍不住推開走進，發現爸爸敞著衣領，靠牆癱坐在地，冷水正源源流出花灑，在冰冷的冬天澆淋她，濺濕我。

她睜眼看見是我，狼狽苦笑。「抱、抱歉。」說話都不靈便了。

呆然的我回過神，垂首搖頭，鎖上門，去調成輕緩的溫水，然後跪在那裡捧著爸爸的手，等它變熱。

「她們、她都告訴妳了吧？」爸爸說：「對不起。」

我再次搖頭。「深紅さん和深羽さん都願意說。我想過要問，可是放棄了。」

爸爸愕然瞪著充血的眼。「放棄了……？」

我在水花邊哽咽起來。「不能由爸爸告訴我嗎？──不能的話也沒關係，就這樣也很好。我已經習慣現在的生活了。」

爸爸的眼張得更大。她咬住牙關，顎邊狠脹起來，很焦慮那樣往後抹開頭髮。「對不起，憂，對不起」在水下一遍又一遍說，對自己囈語似地，昂首摸索花灑開關。我要站起來關上，她卻把我拉進懷裡，用笨拙的力道拍撫我的後頸，讓我想起很久很久以前，那個怕水而不敢自己洗澡的麻煩小孩。

＊

穿過鳥居之前，爸爸為穿著和服的我們各拍了獨照與合照。天色還不暗，但爸爸開了閃光燈，幾乎有聲音般、啪唰。爸爸雖會畫我，卻幾乎不為我拍照，此時自己高興得想哭。

可是一惦記正站在那兩人身邊，又自慚形穢起來。或許是為了拍攝她們才順便拍我。深紅さん和深羽さん的和服姿精緻得像是模特兒上街拍廣告，我因而不敢離她們太近，刻意落後，裝出非等爸爸跟上不可的樣子。

「妳這樣我拍不了照。」她低聲道。

「拍深紅さん和深羽さん就好了。」我小聲說。還想說「就算不刻意裝作想拍我也沒關係」，終究閉口不言。

爸爸搖搖頭，抬起相機對準在前方等待我們的兩人。從側面看去，她像是得花力氣才能切快門的樣子，瞇緊眼，手掌施力；放低相機後竟有些喘，胸膛起伏。或許發揮技術進行攝影比想像中更辛苦吧，我能理解不想在無意義的地方浪費力氣的心情。

就這樣，我在旁邊看著爸爸拍攝她們。她只穿大衣和休閒西裝，負責揹大家的雜物。雖然深紅さん在幫我穿上和服時，說起爸爸的和服姿也相當動人，但我一次都沒看過。深紅さん似乎並不訝異，害我有點兒怨懟她，既然如此為什麼還要告訴我呢？徒增遺憾。結果穿好衣服等待時，就在房裡對深羽さん低聲抱怨。

她聽了，一貫地冷笑，邊打理腰帶。那件白底櫻鶴繪羽振袖好美，使她像古裝劇裡的反派女主角，散發一股幽森淒清的悲劇氣息。

「讓她穿男人的衣服說不定會答應哦？披件羽織也好啊，去說說看。」

才不會去困擾爸爸呢。我撫著自己的黑底七寶花菱和柄小振袖。卻又忍不住想：羽織呀，那爸爸穿怎樣的顏色紋樣好看？照片裡見過爸爸穿著有蓮花紋樣的青色洋服；或者，暗色底上繡著清逸的梅蘭竹菊？還是素一點……

叩門後進來的人是深紅さん。她穿著紅底的金魚與霞和柄留袖，是日前訂作的。我因為那一身嫻靜的美而有些臉熱，就連深羽さん也毫不掩飾地深呼吸。剛才她讓換上和服的我們休息，自己去更衣，現在來囑咐準備出門了。

果然是已婚女性所用的留袖，我不停想著。不知道深紅さん換衣服時，爸爸有沒有幫忙？

在拜殿前，我雙手合十，卻忍不住偷瞄另外三人。過去參拜從來只有我和爸爸兩人，我許的也都是「希望家人朋友健康平安、學業事業順利」之類平凡的願望；若問爸爸許什麼願，她總說「和憂差不多吧」。以前沒有騙我嗎？現在仍是如此嗎？

要抽御神籤時，我退縮了。讓接下來的一整年全籠上這只籤的影子，光想就覺得好害怕。──深羽さん抽到了小吉籤，深紅さん是吉籤，唯有爸爸是凶籤。她勾起一邊嘴角笑著讀籤文。

「那個、我還沒抽，所以還有一次機會……」我憋住哭音說。

「又不是電子遊樂場抽獎時間。」果然被深羽さん笑了。

「就讓怜さん幫憂抽籤怎麼樣？」深紅さん溫聲說。「神明大人會諒解的吧。」

不愧是深紅さん！我驚惶又期盼地看著爸爸。「妳不介意的話。」爸爸淡淡說，先去了結緣處，用左手將那只凶籤綁上繩條，再轉去又求一籤。

「妳的。」她將尚未打開的籤紙帶回來。

我堅持要由她來看。再不濟，總不至於是大凶吧？也許是紅眼眶的樣子令爸爸苦惱了，她刻意要告訴誰般朗聲道：「那麼我替憂打開了。」

我閉眼，屏住呼吸。當聽見深羽さん發出「哦──」打趣般的聲音時，我怕得膝蓋也發軟了。

「妳看、是大吉喔。」深紅さん小聲在我耳邊說。

我睜眼。爸爸將籤紙朝向我，籤號後標明「大吉」，下面羅列著我尚未閱讀的美好話語。她淺淺苦笑著，是那種我偶爾鬧脾氣時，彷彿在說「拿妳沒辦法啊」，准我如願的溫柔表情。

參拜行程結束後，已經是傍晚時分了，我們一起在神社周邊的屋台街上漫步，卻不知怎的和深羽さん她們走散了。爸爸皺著眉頭打電話，「妳在搞什麼？」罵了深紅さん。我有點慌，但也明白爸爸會這樣不是沒有理由的。

她掛電話後，低頭不語好久，是在後悔嗎？「深羽說想和媽媽單獨待一會兒，我們也逛吧。」打起精神對我說。

我還不想吃東西，只要了甜熱飲，爸爸則買了一杯甘酒，邊走邊喝。其實並非完全沒有食慾，只是想著這次穿和服，總感覺比以前穿要緊繃，因此擔憂身材，下決心若非真的餓，最好什麼也不吃。真羨慕天生嬌小的深羽さん呀。

正想著這些，就聽爸爸問：「還猜嗎？」

我抬頭，見她也低頭看我。

因為我不肯去問深紅さん她們，爸爸也為了無法主動告訴我而感到痛苦，所以兩人找了折衷的辦法——讓我自己去猜想知道的事。

目前猜對的事情很少。第一件：爸爸愛著深紅さん。

第二件：但是深紅さん拋棄過爸爸。

第三件：深羽さん也被媽媽拋棄了。

每次要猜時，實際的對話很少，甚至根本不對話，大部分時間都在沉默。爸爸工作回家後，即使很疲累也會來我房間，哪怕只待十五分鐘，哪怕什麼都不說，也要和我一起坐在沉默中度過。她曾經壓抑地問我：「難受嗎？」但我說不會，想了想，又說「這樣才安心」。爸爸一下蓋住我的手，卻又立刻放開道歉。

「嗯……繼續猜。」我低下頭。可是這次猜什麼好呢？

……我有一件非常想知道、但始終不敢猜的事。

「──爸爸曾經想要收養深羽さん嗎？」越過人潮，我看著懸掛在鳥居上的燈籠，終於問。

爸爸喝乾了酒。甘酒的酒精含量太低了，大概無法讓她好過一點吧。

「是啊，曾經想。」她說。

我將手探出袖子，牽住她的袖管。不知為什麼不想猜下去了，而且想哭。

——還是真的哭出來了，這樣會弄花妝容的。我努力仰著臉，想吞回眼淚。爸爸為我拭去，牽我走到樹下。我喘了很久，再也管不了儀容，猛地投進她懷裡。

「您一直害怕自己把我當作深羽さん、是這樣嗎……」

爸爸一手反抱住我，但那只手臂失去了力氣。另一隻手也是枯冷的，撫摸著只在今天綁成可愛髮髻的我的長髮。髮髻鬆脫了，她便摘下髮簪髮夾，無意識似地繼續撫摸。我想脫去這件她和我一起挑選的和服，告訴她這副身體怎樣都變不成那纖細精緻的樣子；想愚笨地將眼淚抹在她的西裝上，讓她明白我無法成為那麼聰敏堅韌的人。但這些事情爸爸一定都已經清楚了。

「我受邀去妳所在的育幼院為孩子們拍照……最初的事情，還記得嗎？……」

沒有聽過爸爸發出這麼嘶啞的聲音。我的掌指攢著她的襯衫，默默點頭。在我每天每天遭受冷落欺負的地方，爸爸找到了我，打亮光線映照我。她一次又一次回來看望，最後帶走我。從此以後我知曉家的意義，再也不用離開；即使在家以外的地方遭受傷害，只要回到家就可以漸漸治癒。

這些是爸爸想給深羽さん的事物。就像新的和服一樣，最想要贈送的對象，是深羽さん。

如果深羽さん先得到了這些事物，也許我就無法擁有。世界上可能就不會存在「黑澤憂」。

爸爸，讓我存在的理由是什麼？──她一直乾啞著，我不禁躲開她的手掌，扯過來用力抱住。

「我、又髒又遲鈍……深羽さん小時候一定不是這樣，一定一點也不像。為什麼……」

爸爸搖頭，依然無意識般，手指從我的雙掌間探來撫摸臉頰。

「……登記拍攝對象時，我寫了妳的名字。……如果一定要問為什麼，也許是因為『憂』（うれい）吧……」

我不明白。爸爸捧起我的臉，掌緣遮去了人潮與燈籠的遠影。從以前就覺得這雙手好大，感覺沒有它不能保護的東西。可是現在，它在顫抖。

「──優雨的名字，會寫嗎？」她突然問。

優雨さん？我茫然點頭。爸爸翻來我的手掌，用指尖在發冷的掌心寫字，一筆一劃又癢又燙，寫下「優」，又往下寫「雨」。

「……我引發車禍導致優雨過世那天，下著雨。那之後的兩三個月間，好像每天都在下雨。只要聽見雨、看著雨，就會想起那天。就這樣每一天每一夜不停思念他，愧疚著，作了追著他跑的長長的夢，幾乎醒不來，睡得很深很深。」

爸爸看著我。

「可是有一天雨停了。」

她劃掉「雨」。

「有一天思念就被帶走了，身體裡只剩下碎片，我終於知道他走了。不只他，後來她們也走了。」

她劃掉「優」的「人」字旁。我睜大眼睛，淚水推開濕亂的妝滾落。剩下的那份事物烙在掌心，清晰深沉，不用去看。我只能夠直視爸爸。

「笑吧，沒關係……但妳是不懂笑的孩子。寫下妳的名字之後，我失魂落魄，幾乎忘記怎麼拍照。一對準妳，就感覺不到相機，手上全是已經碎掉的東西，怎麼樣都拍不好妳。即使想逗妳笑，自己也笑不出來，光注視妳就回想起哭泣的感覺，想著現在的自己已經哭不出來了。」

爸爸一眨眼睛，又一眨，似乎邊說邊確認著淚水是否存在。

「妳總為了我不拍妳而自卑吧，事實上原因在我……是我的錯。從來沒解釋這些，對不起。」

爸爸是笨蛋。好想這樣喊，可是我又喘哭起來。爸爸取回意識般，從包裡拿出小袋面紙，沾著淚水一點一點為我擦去糊掉的妝。

「從育幼院回去以後，我反覆想起妳。會領養妳到底和深羽有沒有關係，我自己大概沒資格斷定吧。就像妳說的，我確實害怕把妳當作她……所以最至少，我盡力告訴自己，那孩子是那孩子，妳是妳。但是似乎過度了，反而對妳造成了某些不好的影響吧……」

我用力搖頭，卻也不知道為什麼搖頭。自己到底有沒有好好陪在這樣的爸爸身邊？原來一直以來都做錯了嗎？其實不該盡力縮小成為不思考的人偶嗎？如果我無論是作為我自己，或作為深羽さん的贗品，都無法和爸爸之中的碎片拼湊在一起、都會使爸爸痛苦的話，又該怎麼做才好？

「爸爸當初到底為什麼不能領養深羽さん？」

爸爸苦澀地笑了。我知道這是笨問題，但就是想問，想明白她必須如此痛苦忍耐、甚至到現在也還是無法放心直視深羽さん的理由——

——正是因為爸爸無法直視深羽さん。因為深羽さん對爸爸來說是 **特殊** 的。我反應過來，凝固了。即使還不知道究竟為什麼，反正這是與愛著深紅さん不同的 **特殊** 。這些日子來，自己明明知道這些，同時卻竟也無法完全理解。

「就是不可以啊……」爸爸喃喃自語著，又開始摸我的髮。那種意識閃爍游移、模糊不定的撫摸。「對不起，憂……」

我明白了。雖然明白了什麼還很難說清楚，不過明白了。我不再只是攢著爸爸的衣服不放，緩緩地嘗試抱住她的背，貼緊身體。她沒有退開。

雖然很絕望，因為爸爸將寧願自己痛苦也積極忍耐的那一面給了深羽さん，將包括忍耐所致的反作用力在內的事物朝向了我，但從另一個角度來看，我正是因此得以存在的。「黑澤憂」已經是這樣的存在，不想管社會如何評判了。如果我不得不對社會負責，那麼願意承認爸爸在矛盾中傷害了我、犯了罪，也不會為她作任何辯駁。但若要求我主動離開爸爸，我會先逃走，再找機會回到她身邊。

我在屋台街邊的樹下這段短短的時光裡領略了這些事。但也有可能，從遇到爸爸的第一天開始，那個又髒又遲鈍的孩子就已作起準備了吧。

燈籠的紅光在寒冷的空氣裡飄盪著。新年過後，真冬也會跟著結束。爸爸看著這樣的我，本來闐暗的兩眼取回些許意志的光亮，口中吐出的霧氣也悲哀地消失了。她抽手去拿菸和打火機。我知道她不會回擁我。

「成人式那天想穿新和服。」我頑固地說。

「……啊啊，我記得。」爸爸回答，一頓，尚未點著的菸已捏爛在掌裡。

安心的淚水流下我的臉頰。

＊

「碰觸他人，就能看見對方的思緒」，若宣告這樣的事情真實存在，倒也並非多麼不可思議吧。人真的有各種方式去瞭解他人、影響他人，或受到影響，我發現。

升上高中二年級後，隨著時間過去，我幾乎不再受欺負，也變得比較常出席了。深羽さん教給我許多事情、許多道理——有同學說「妳就像被什麼附身了一樣」——我和她之間也比以前有更多話可以聊，不一定總得拿宇多田光來開啟話題、讓我放鬆。對於她那種程度的敏感者來說，連在家裡都得忍受身邊有人情緒紊亂心靈脆弱，果然很麻煩吧。

「那時以為妳會崩潰。」

七月中，快放暑假前的某一天，早退的我前往密花さん的店裡找深羽さん。她正在接待室裡使用看起來很昂貴的新手機，我就也暫時待在那兒寫作業。正邊寫古文題，邊出神尋思最近是不是太黏義姊的時候，冷不防聽她嘲弄這麼一句。

「……請問在看什麼？」我決定先問。

「亂倫方面的。」她繼續滑著手機。「還是說妳該算是已經崩潰了呢？我可能誤解了什麼。」

我假裝沒聽見她說話，繼續寫作業。這中間不來方さん曾進來拿檔案匣，察覺了氣氛不對似地想留下來，又因為我和深羽さん都硬梆梆佯裝沒事而只得離開。等她走沒多久，我沉不住氣了。

「沒有讓您取得預想中的實驗結果，辜負了您的計劃和鼓勵，很對不起。」這麼頂撞一句。當然畢竟還是害怕，立刻用力看習題。

「是啊，可能我對人性還是太抱希望了。」她冷笑著說。

我也是會生氣的：「難道要崩潰了才算是有希望的人性嗎？」

「現在看來，已經壞掉了的東西會就這樣壞下去吧，救也別想救。」她自顧自說。

「情況才沒有那麼糟糕，說得太過分了！」我屏住呼吸。一、二、三……討厭，還是覺得想哭。

「妳那苦苦等成年的態勢誰都看在眼裡。」她換翹一腿，穿涼鞋的腳美麗得令人討厭。「這麼說吧，即使等妳成年，只要讓人知道怜さん和妳幹嘛了，直接是社會性死亡。吃不吃官司沒很大差別。」

我做了什麼惹深羽さん生氣，她現在要揀這件事情開刀？沒有頭緒的我吸著鼻子，已經全無還擊能力了。

「──那要是換成深羽さん會怎麼做、請告訴我呀……」

「嗯？換成我的話事情不會這樣進行吧，想像不來也回答不來。」她故意裝出吃驚的樣子。

「那會怎樣進行？」

「妳佈置好假設再問我行不行？就算不演戲了還是會挑劇本的。」

我氣急攻心，啪地壓上習題本：「假設沒有我的存在——假設妳始終都在怜さん身邊，沒有離開、沒有忘記她！」

說完才覺得糟了。確切來說，深羽さん是被爸爸送走的，不是自己想離開忘記。正因為我知道深羽さん其實很在意被迫遺忘爸爸……

果然，深羽さん的姿勢雖然依舊悠閒，眼神卻變得有一些危險。她張口要說什麼，但又微笑，舉起手機搖了搖。

「我們現在就來問問怜さん自認能夠堅持到什麼程度怎麼樣？」

我衝過去搶她的手機。密花さん進來的時候，我剛好搶進手中，喘得無法立刻爬開。

「脂肪過剩的肉體只會帶來窒息。」深羽さん面朝我的胸部說。

「標準是這樣的話，我也該算過剩了。」密花さん嘆氣。「妳們今天在這兒吃晚飯嗎？──禁止高危話題。」

深羽さん果然還是喜歡媽媽做的飯。去車站的路上，我才想起可以反過來譏嘲她戀母，但不來方さん就陪在旁邊，一臉正氣、「現在誰都不會受傷」的模樣，無論有什麼點子都只能住口。等和她道別上車後，我和深羽さん都沒心情了。

「……妳們怎麼回事？」

飯桌上，爸爸終於問。今天她放工較早，似乎下午就回家了，已沖澡休息過的樣子，渾身清爽，越留越長的馬尾柔柔攬在左肩。我不喜歡深紅さん碰爸爸的頭髮，卻又覺得她為爸爸剪的髮型，是自己待在爸爸身邊以來見過最好看的，總之心情很矛盾。

「吵架還是怎麼了？」

爸爸追問。我回神，見深羽さん完全沒有回話的意思，只好嘟囔：「一點點。」

爸爸正要問下去，深紅さん卻難得插話。

「抱歉、突然想起來，」她審慎地看著爸爸：「幸さん今天打電話來……」

爸爸的注意力迅速轉移。我無數次提醒自己，最可怕的人並不是深羽さん，卻總是忘記。

晚間九點左右，我縮在地板上，戴著耳機聽音樂。數學習題被深羽さん拿去寫了，所以才能這麼輕鬆（看她的計算過程比聽課買講義都有用）。如果展現這種善意是她的日常行動，而不是開刀後的營養補給的話，我會更親愛這位義姊吧。

迷迷糊糊間，音樂停止了。自己不知何時躺了下來，有道陰影蓋在身上。我仰頭，看見爸爸蹲在旁邊。

「──別緊張。……告訴過妳多少次，這樣對耳朵不好。」

我脹著臉，一味道歉。為什麼爸爸會進我房間？多久沒有和爸爸單獨相處了？腦裡一團混亂，從深羽さん那裡學來的伶牙俐齒全在瞬時之間蒸發殆盡。

爸爸打開隨身聽，CD早就停止旋轉。

「還是宇多田啊……」她感嘆似地說。

「因為、真的很喜歡……」

爸爸戴上一邊耳機，重新播放音樂。我感覺有點不真實，神遊間，瞄見小螢幕上顯示正播放第四首，心口猛地痙縮，慌忙按下暫停鍵。

「……妳今天很防備我，是和深羽談了那些的關係吧。」爸爸摘下耳機，低著頭。漆黑的機繩軟軟垂在我們之間。

「為什麼爸爸會知道……」

「總會知道的。」她苦笑。「害怕的話，我現在就出去。」

「不是的、等一下！我沒有防備爸爸……！」

她維持著蹲姿，似乎在猶疑。「擅自進來是我不對……妳們談了那種事，我真的很擔心……不，正因為是我，所以在意了吧？……」

她喃喃自語著，站了起來。「對不起，我馬上走。」

──為什麼今天每個人都這麼我行我素！

撲拉住爸爸的手臂後，我才想起深羽さん今天說的話——「苦苦等成年的態勢」什麼的。眼淚立刻湧了上來。爸爸牽扶著我，慢慢再蹲下，緊咬著牙很生氣似的。是悔恨吧，好討厭。不想要爸爸對我悔恨。

就那樣各自垂著眼。在以前，爸爸會安慰哭泣的我，再不耐煩至少也會罵問兩句，現在卻只能保持這種靜默，使一切都模糊不清。聽說深紅さん愛著她的哥哥，直到對方逝去都沒能言明。我不要這樣。

但如果清楚說出口，說不定真會崩潰。

我將耳機遞回給爸爸，手有些顫抖。她接過戴上，小心不碰到我的手。我深呼吸，一、二、三……仍然哭著。雖然爸爸願意等待，我卻不想再等待停止哭泣的自己了，就粗暴地伸手點按，重新播放單曲精選輯的第四首歌。

**最後のキスは**

**タバコの** **flavor** **がした**

**ニガくてせつない香り**

**（最後的吻**

**是菸的氣息**

**苦澀而令人疼痛的香味）**

**明日の今頃には**

**あなたはどこにいるんだろう**

**誰を想ってるんだろう**

**（明天的這個時刻**

**你會在哪個地方**

**想著別的誰吧）**

**You** **are** **always** **gonna** **be** **my** **love**

**いつか誰かとまた恋に落ちても**

**I'll** **remember to love**

 **You** **taught me how**

 **You** **are always gonna be the one**

 **今はまだ悲しい** **love** **song**

**新しい歌 うたえるまで**

**（你永遠會是我的那一人**

**即使哪天我再與誰墮入戀情**

**也會記得你曾教過**

**如何去愛**

**你永遠會是那唯一**

**現在我仍唱著悲哀的情歌**

**直到能夠唱起新的曲子** **）**

**立ち止まる時間が**

**動き出** **そうとして** **る**

**忘れたくないことばかり**

**（一度停止的時間**

**好像又開始轉動了**

**雖有這麼多不想忘記的事情）**

**明日の今頃には**

**わたしはきっと泣いている**

**あなたを想ってるんだろう**

**（明天的這個時刻**

**我一定正在哭泣**

**一面思念著你吧）**

**Yeah**

**You** **will always be inside my heart**

**いつもあなただけの場所があるから**

**I** **hope that I have a place in your heart too**

 **Now** **and forever you are still the one**

 **今はまだ悲しい** **love** **song**

**新しい歌 うたえるまで**

**（你永遠會在我心中**

**無論何時都有只屬於你的場所**

**希望我在你心裡也有一席之地**

**無論何時你仍是那唯一**

**現在我仍唱著悲哀的情歌**

**直到能夠唱起新的曲子）**

**Ah** **Ah**

 **You** **are always gonna be my love**

**いつか誰かとまた恋に落ちても**

**I'll** **remember to love**

 **You** **taught me how**

 **You** **are always gonna be the one**

 **まだ悲しい** **love** **song** **Yeah**

 **Now** **and forever Ah**

**（你永遠會是我的那一人**

**即使哪天我再與誰墮入戀情**

**也會記得你曾教過**

**如何去愛**

**你永遠會是那唯一**

**我仍唱著悲哀的情歌**

**從現在到永遠）**

——是宇多田光的〈First Love〉。

爸爸蹲跪著，安靜地聽。按下撥放鍵後，我不用戴上耳機，也曉得歌曲唱到哪裡了。等到曲終，就按下暫停鍵。不曾停止顫抖，渾身充塞混沌的、激流般的戰慄感，氣力一分一秒消失而去。

「──總想著、哪一天會唱這首歌……給爸爸……」

說不下去。這樣就是極限。只懂聽流行歌曲的我，找到其他方法能將沉滯混濁的東西送出去。爸爸會嘆息我又聽宇多田光的歌，也有道理吧。──宇多田光沒有任何不好，貧乏憂愁的，沒有羽毛的人是我。

First Love很美麗。就讓十七歲的一無所長的自己，向爸爸推薦美麗的歌，這樣也很好。我哭著努力告訴自己。

爸爸屈膝坐下，又按了什麼。我使勁抹開眼淚，才看見是重新播放了第四首。身體燙熱起來。

對雖然不想，但對我就可以嗎？雖然如此想著，其實好高興。深紅さん本來去了很遠的地方，如今會再回到爸爸身邊，果然非常有道理。如果在初詣的那個晚上，我領悟後崩潰了，哭著逃走，逃去遙遠的地方，一定也會在某天回來尋找爸爸的。

她聽完，再按一次，聽一次。再按，再聽……該告訴她有單首循環功能嗎？不說也可以吧。喜歡這樣的爸爸。只要她願意繼續聽，我就能一直注視下去。

不曉得過去多久，她還是打破寂靜。

「如果讓妳唱給我聽，從各個方面來說我都會死亡。但確實想聽妳唱。」

我非常確定，現在被爸爸碰觸的話，自己的一切都會被她看見奪走。

那對誰都很溫和，卻唯獨對我就失去笑容的攝影師，給我光的瞬間。

「……不等到成人式，現在唱的話，會怎樣呢？」我問。

爸爸苦笑起來。「會怎樣啊……」弓低上身，又是那副悔恨的臉。很虛弱，蒼老，卻又很精悍兇猛的區別樣子。

在這樣清橫美麗的歌曲旁邊，我的身體徹底混濁了。就這樣橫躺地上縮起來，什麼都不願意再看。

爸爸拉來棉被包裹我，又關掉電燈。黑暗中，我回想起沉在水底的羽毛。

**Author's Note:**

> 和服的部份沒能考據清楚，若有任何錯誤還請不吝指出，歌詞翻譯的部分也多有私心，若錯得嚴重還請指謫


End file.
